1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a method for controlling the image capturing apparatus, and in particular, it relates to a technique suitable for use in controlling an image capturing apparatus, which can be separated into an image capturing unit and a display unit, depending on whether they are connected together.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for wirelessly transmitting and receiving images taken by a camera or playback images between the camera and a monitor separated therefrom has been proposed in the related art. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-336526 discloses a digital camera to which a display unit is detachably attached and which can wirelessly transmit captured-image data to a display unit.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an increasing number of peripheral devices, so-called accessories, of digital cameras are also equipped with wireless capability and are capable of wireless communication with the digital cameras. However, such current circumstances are not taken into consideration in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-336526, described above.
In other words, the above disclosure takes no thought of which device is given priority as a device to be connected to the digital camera. This may require much time and effort for the user to select a device for which wireless communication is to be established or may hinder user's intended operation.